Re:Coded Re:Loaded
by Planyx
Summary: A girl is reborn into a family. Snarky, sarcastic; snarcastic if you will. How will she cope in this strange world of beasts and men?


Re: Coded, Re: Loaded

Disclaimer: I don't do disclaimers.

I adjusted the backpack strap on my arm. Rolling my shoulders back, I continued my walk.

Humming along to the latest anime op on my playlist I rolled my eyes. 'I am surprised,' I thought with a scowl. 'I never thought _Canada _would be this hot in _fall._'

I trekked home, as school was over for the weekend, I had free reign over my plans. I looked around the familiar landscape, now dotted with leaves. This only fueled my boredom with the quiet neighborhood. I needed an outlet for this energy, and the walk wasn't cutting it. Scratching my head, I leafed through my pockets.

'YES!' I cheered mentally. Yanking out my PSP, I booted up Kingdom Hearts. As per the usual, I listened to the entire opening, soaking up the nostalgia. I remembered all the good days of keyblading, man was this game good!

I was walking down the beaten down sidewalk, when I had heard a car whooshing past. I silently thanked my good reflexes. All was good with my world. Well, until a child, as all children do, had to once again remind the world or their stupidity. The goddamn kid was chasing a ball… through traffic. Wow, Johnny boy, award for most fore-thought of the damnable year.

How cliché…. If this wasn't a dire situation, I would deadpan. Imagine that sad death;

**God looks down towards the kid. **_**How did you did you die, my creation?**_** He asks.**

**The kid sniffs, and is all like; "My name is John. Anyways, I chased a ball through traffic, and dieded."**

###

*_Queue slow claps._*

Back to my predicament…

Being a good Samaritan, totally not the usual apathetic bystander you usually get to see, I pushed the brat out the way. Annnnnd _maybe _died in the process. Wow, was this like _Parasyte._

Fine and dandy right? Nope. I was dead. **D-E-D**, dead. Well, onto the next life, amiright?

…yeah?

Well, whatever probably traumatized kid and dead me aside. I need to get out of this limbo/black expanse.

###

A tired voice was talking. I wasn't really listening. I was too busy literally _re-living _my entire life. The dude, guy, girl, whatever then said, "Again.".

Again… I mentally scoffed.

What did that mean? Well, it has to be better than what I'm doing right now. I'm starting get sick of myself…

All of a sudden, there was a squeezing a pulling sensation. My last thought was, 'Freeeeeeeeeeee!'

###

My arm was grasped. With feeble hands, I tried to grasp back. I heard garbled speech, straining my ears to hear. Hey! Maybe I was saved; this was all some sick coma dream. I'm back in Toronto, in some hospital with my family there. Right?

A finger poked me. 'I guess not…' I thought dejectedly.

This person said "Müller.".

Hundreds of thought rushed through my head at that point. 'Who? What? Where?' I was scared. The reality was setting in. Unfamiliar place. Not good. My rather young mind couldn't handle it all. The panic was not normal of one of that age. The stress overloaded me, and I was pooped.

I think I cried. I don't remember much. I was embraced by sleep too quickly to care.

###

Mrs. Springer was spiffing up her house. Waiting for Mr. Springer to finish up his job as a merchant, was often long and tedious, but with baby Connie and his brother on the way, every day was just a bit brighter.

She heard a knock from the door, and quickly checked herself in the mirror. No, looking untidy for her husband just would not do. Spraying herself with perfume to cover up the smell of bread, she hurried downstairs. Giving a shout of "One second~!" she brushed her hair and opened the door.

Mrs. Springer looked down. Seeing a sniffling bundle, she did a quick scan for his/her owner. Finding none, she was quite surprised. In this day and age, abandoned babies were unheard of!

Why these children are precious and should be taken car- Oh! Dear, she was rambling again.

Looking to her own bundle, she sighed. Looks like the Springer clan gained one more.

###

A/N: That was nice. This will be updated on a weekly basis. If you like it, leave a review, favourite, or follow!


End file.
